1 Pilot : part 1
by shadowfax5
Summary: this is my first story so tell me what I did wrong please that way I'll be able to upgrade


#1 pilot  
  
The Raven Test  
  
He stood silent, his AC ready to take the test, he was about to become a raven. He had hoped to become a raven for many years but he never had a good enough AC, but now with the new part he Acquired from Zio Matrix he had what it takes. The AC was red and black with mostly Zio Matrix parts not always the best but definitely up there with them. His main weapons were the Laser rifle from Zio known to the corporations as the KARASAWA-MK2, and the Laser blade from Balena known as the LS-MOONLIGHT. Although he had some of the best weapons his AC was not the best you could find, he had some low power arms and his legs were not to par, his Core was not good and he did not have a good generator or Radiator, all From Zio he planed on buying the best he could find when he past his test.  
  
"Pilot the AC is ready for action, Remember your objective destroy all MTs in the area then Evacuate do not stay or you will fail" a voice came over the intercom  
  
"Sir, Sir the transport will be leaving in a matter of moments get in or you will miss it" a young woman ran up, her long golden blonde hair bouncing, her blue eyes gleaming with joy  
  
"I told you not to call me sir Jessica, call me Scott" He said to the beautiful young lady  
  
"yes sir you have to go" Replied Jessica  
  
Scott turned and ran to the AC and sat in the seat, the hatch closed and the AC became operational it turned and moved to the transport when it got in the doors closed and the transport took off.  
  
"good luck Scott" Jessica whispered to herself.  
  
"All AC pilots prepare for drop" the voice again came over the intercom  
  
"okay there are three of you only two will become Ravens so do your best" the voice said then the doors to the transport opened and the ACs left the ship one after another Scott left second and when he touched down the battle immediately started there were 15 MTs attacking right off. Scott fired his Laser Rifle and took one out straight off with a shot to the chest the AC beside him had taken out three with his laser blade, Scott Fired and hit another MT in the head he boosted in and destroyed two more with one slash of his blade. The other ACs were not doing as good Scott turned and shot another MT in the chest the battle was close to over but Scott was no longer in the top 2 he fired and destroyed one MT after another until only 2 remained he fired and blew the arm off one of them he then boosted up and slashed it with his blade then he turned and saw in shock as one of his allies get torn in half by another AC  
  
"that is AC Breakthrough he is ranked 49 in the Arena that you will be joining, that is if he doesn't kill you now" the voice stated over the intercom  
  
"try to disable him he should not be here" the voice continued  
  
Scott boosted at Breakthrough and fired three times direct hits in the chest then he slashed him breakthrough came right back with a slash and two shots to the legs while the other AC finished off the final MT Scott still tried to take on Breakthrough. Scott turned and got slashed and slashed back at this rate he would lose. The other AC with Scott tackled Breakthrough allowing Scott to get the last shot needed off, the shot went straight through the head of the Attacking AC disabling it  
  
"Breakthrough is down" Scott called into the Communicator  
  
"confirmed the Transport is on the way" the same voice replied again  
  
"congratulations, welcome the ranks of an Elite few, Ravens"  
  
The AC hatch opened and Scott stepped out Jessica was waiting for him in the AC bay  
  
"so how did it go sir" Jessica asked enthusiastically   
  
"good I'm a Raven" Scott replied  
  
"great I'll help in any way I can okay" Jessica gave Scott one of her cute smiles were she turns her head to one side and tilts it. Just then a door opened and out came a Tall man with strong features he walked up to Scott and started talking  
  
"Congratulations Pilot you are now officially a Raven, be proud you will now be given a spot in the Arena and you will be able to accept missions from the corporations you will need someone to help you with that" the tall man turned his head and looked at Jessica as he said this.  
  
"Thank you Sir I will be sure to do my best" Scott replied confidently 


End file.
